


Lips Ripening.

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 「聽說做得到的人代表很會接吻。」他傾身湊過來，叼著的果梗丈量他們之間的距離，只咬著前端搖搖欲墜好像急促的呼吸隨時都會將它吹落，「做不到就是做不好嗎？」金建學伸手輕輕扯過了梗段，「也……不一定吧。」
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 14





	Lips Ripening.

**Author's Note:**

> [輕寫歌MV幕後的照片推](https://twitter.com/official_ONEUS/status/1246446109129502724?s=09)   
>  [♫ Lana Del Rey - Cherry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNuMH2i6wdI)

金建學的侷促和尷尬顯而易見地表現出來。他坐在高腳椅上，調酒喝了半口，心思光花在東張西望上了。事實上這是他第一次坐在酒吧裡喝酒——甚至不能說是「裡」——是一座港邊的露天酒吧，春夏交際的夜晚海風有一點涼，吹在酒精沸騰血液的人身上是恰好的冷熱平衡。  
倒不是不會喝酒，只是以往多的是同儕聚會那種熱鬧場面，所涉獵的也都是一些配菜的啤酒或燒酒，所汲之物為相聚的氣氛，像這樣單獨品嘗調酒的機會是真的不曾。  
前來這裡也是出自於一種逃離日常的衝動，剛畢業踏入社會的他雖然已經有了實習的機會，但依然有一些陷入瓶頸的地方，同事上司待他不差，就是期望稍高，壓力不是沒有的，工作做著都有點迷失自我，畢竟才剛起步，又有點三心二意想轉換方向的念頭。  
煩悶之下，是金英助帶他來的。對方是他大學時期的前輩，算起來也是多年好友了，金建學這人其實不怎麼善於吐露心聲，也就只有一兩個友人能讓他放心抒發，而且再怎麼說都是前輩，時常也能給他一些建議。  
只是他也沒料到金英助會是帶他來這裡。雖然也不是什麼龍蛇雜處的地方，說實話，儘管他不太自在，也還是能感覺這是個能讓人放鬆下來的地方，不只是酒精麻痺神經，這整個地方，時間流逝像是異於外界般的緩慢，吧檯邊、陽傘下座位的地方，人們三三兩兩坐在一起，談話聲被周遭埋沒，能聽見的有駐唱和樂器的歌聲，放置玻璃酒杯敲在霧花玻璃的桌面也很清脆，再者港邊傳來的海浪聲，浪濤沙岸層疊掩沒，將思緒渡到不知名的遠方。見他坐在櫃檯不知所措，金英助便讓酒保隨意的調了一杯，黃澄澄的低酒精雞尾酒像稍摻微辣的氣泡飲，他喝了口，心裡還是有點亂紛紛的。  
金英助說他太緊繃了，讓他不自覺地做了活動肩膀的動作，反而惹來對方一陣笑。金建學覺得鬱悶，又低頭喝酒。這個環境讓他開不了口抱怨，不管怎麼說氛圍感覺都太不適合了，金英助說他應該要把情緒丟開，適時的這樣做才能解決問題。這種方法太抽象了，他沒辦法抓到要點，本身還是個實際派的性格。  
但金英助不再說話了。他一直側身坐著的高腳椅，上半身是往入口那裡不斷留意的，這樣的細節其實金建學並不會直接發現，也是等到了他的目標出現才得以斷定。  
來的人是兩個人結伴的，遠遠的金建學近視，看不清楚面容，但感覺年紀很輕，大概比他們小，或許還是學生。看金英助的樣子，金建學忍不住打趣：「搭訕？」  
金英助搖搖頭，「認識的人。」像貓的嘴唇勾了起來，金建學看了覺得雞皮疙瘩，但金英助這時候並不在乎其他人怎麼想，向酒保低聲交代幾句，端了酒杯走掉了。  
雖然有點被背叛的感覺，但是看金英助的樣子，八成會被打槍，想想就有趣，所以忍不住低低地笑。  
「什麼這麼好笑？」  
金建學抬起頭，是結伴的兩個人的其中一個，再轉頭，金英助和比較矮小的另一個少年已經不見了。  
金建學訕訕地收回表情，欲蓋彌彰地清了清喉嚨，來的男孩坐到他旁邊原本金英助的位置，「接下來我代替英助哥陪你吧！」

※

我們都被拋下了嘛。男孩笑嘻嘻地說，挖苦不見蹤影的兩個人，倚在吧台桌子上往前傾，熟門熟路地和Bartender交代想要的基酒、味道，然後附加一句請調得漂亮一點。  
說實在金建學過於怕生，練得肌肉發達的面對陌生的情況卻還是像隻無措的小雞仔，悶頭喝酒把自己搞得和爛熟番茄一樣紅透，只躲在舉起的玻璃杯後面偷看，男孩點酒的側臉相當好看，挺拔的鼻子和大眼睛上垂垂的長睫毛。  
「我臉上有什麼嗎？」男孩察覺視線轉過來問他，金建學只好尷尬地收回眼光，轉移話題：「……沒什麼。你是……英助哥的朋友嗎？」  
「唔……不算吧，我只是順帶。」他看起來對金英助的話題沒什麼興趣，話鋒一轉，「我可以叫你哥嗎？」  
對方顯而易見地就是年紀很輕的樣子，金建學也就接受了，雖然這個小孩反而感覺比他還要歷練的樣子。點的調酒推了過來，的確十分漂亮，透明的紫紅色的酒水因為微融的冰球起了漸層，酒吧微弱的裝飾燈打在杯底亮上來，上頭還綴了一顆醃漬櫻桃。  
「哥喝嗎？」男孩又把杯子朝他推過去，彎著笑眼縫隙的眼珠子亮閃閃的，好像很期待，「我看他加的是蔓越莓汁，肯定是酸酸甜甜的。」  
也許只是巧合，但金建學總有一種被看透的感覺，想著旁人看他老是有應該是喝冰美式的刻板印象，實際上他的杯子裡卻幾乎是清爽的果汁飲品。  
調酒斜入口中，被冰塊堆起來的罐頭櫻桃輕輕碰了一下嘴唇，濕濕涼涼的有些微妙，還沾了一點表層的果醬，而後看著男孩接過酒杯把那顆櫻桃拈起來吃掉，果實和微微噘起的下唇一樣圓潤艷紅。  
染紅的櫻桃梗被攥在手裡，金建學才注意起男孩的手，稱不上普世喜愛的骨感修長，可是十分秀氣，還帶點孩子氣的肉感，明明手掌以下的手腕又是那樣細的，成熟和稚嫩的矛盾聚在一起，金建學又往他整個人一看，也不只手，整個人都是這樣的。  
「知道那個嗎？用舌頭把櫻桃梗打結。」男孩把那根梗段叼著含進嘴裡搗鼓了一下，最後吐出舌頭還是一樣的筆直，「太難了，真的做得到嗎？」  
「罐頭櫻桃的不行吧，而且也要夠長。」金建學不知道為什麼覺得有點燥熱，也許是那杯調酒或其他，酸甜入口的種種奔著熱辣炙燒自胸腹往喉頭舌尖復返。果然喝起來越無害的越危險嗎？男孩對著他眨眨眼睛，也是一個無害的樣貌。  
「聽說做得到的人代表很會接吻。」他傾身湊過來，叼著的果梗丈量他們之間的距離，只咬著前端搖搖欲墜好像急促的呼吸隨時都會將它吹落，「做不到就是做不好嗎？」  
金建學伸手輕輕扯過了梗段，「也……不一定吧。」

※

在視線幾近失去的一隅所感受到的觸覺特別深刻。男孩的手搭在他覆蓋滾燙血液的皮肉上指尖微涼，整齊的指甲陷了一點點在上頭留下印痕，如果可以他還想拉下他的手握緊指尖，手溫微冷的人總是讓人格外憐惜，儘管同時，那雙手也能隨時掐住他的頸脖，命懸一線。可是現下的金建學都無暇顧及，那男孩的雙手掛勾著頸背，細瘦的腰按在懷抱裡頭，沒扣上的外套在兩人之間圍出區別外界的空間，那些嘈雜的只有彼此能聽見的呢喃和水聲滲入其中如谷間細流。緋紅的唇壓得泛白轉印成春天遺落的櫻色花瓣，應該也是相似的柔軟。男孩的舌尖繞著他的齒列轉，打不了櫻桃梗的結卻纏死了他的理智，嘴裡滿是香甜的果汁味道，流入自己的咽喉低溫燒灼。  
他在喘息的間隙問他的名，他抽出手讓柔軟指腹按在金建學有些乾渴的唇皮上。名字不重要吧？重要啊。金建學想，如果你是惡魔，那也要交上真名成立契約買賣。  
遠遠的露天酒吧的燈火和海另一岸的霓虹攏上薄薄一層光，男孩低垂的眸長睫如蔭倒影如網，在瞎黑的角落將他心神包裹吞噬，晶眸亮點如唯一的出口亮光——而他閉上了眼，出不去了。

fin.


End file.
